1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting image data. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for transmitting image data to a driver of a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
In a display system, pixel values of image data are typically transmitted one by one through a number of data lines. More specifically, when bits of one of the pixel values are transmitted, the bits changing in a time series manner are transmitted in parallel from a transmitter to a receiver.
FIG. 1 shows the pixel value waveforms transmitted in a conventional display system. As shown, the first and second ordered bits of the first pixel value, i.e. R[0] and R[1], are sequentially transmitted through one of the data lines, and the third and fourth ordered bits of the first pixel value, i.e. R[2] and R[3], are sequentially transmitted through another one of the data lines, and the fifth and sixth ordered bits of the first pixel value, i.e. R[4] and R[5], are sequentially transmitted through yet another one of the data lines. Other pixel values are similarly transmitted.
In order to reduce the transmission lines and speed up the transmission, a high-speed serial bus, serving as a set of the data lines, usually transmits the image data. However, when the transmission becomes faster, the electromagnetic interference (EMI) radiation and the power consumption become higher because of the toggle rate, i.e. the number of bit changes.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to reduce the toggle rate when transmitting the image data, so as to reduce the electromagnetic interference radiation and the power consumption.